


Idea for a Blue Exorcist Story

by Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: -_-, At all..., I just don't have the energy necessary to devote myself to something like this particular project, Ideas that won't leave me alone, Seeing if anyone else wants to take a crack at this as I haven't gotten very far..., Story Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze/pseuds/Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze
Summary: This is an idea prompt for all you Blue Exorcist fans out there. An idea that mostly pertains to a particular character being thrown into the mix.





	Idea for a Blue Exorcist Story

Okay, so this is a character idea that's been nagging me for _EVER_ and a day at this point. (Honestly about a month, but that felt like forever). Mostly it came from the line that Izumo Kamiki said to Rin Okumera about episode 17. She tells him this...

_"There are tons of people related to Demons by blood, most of them exorcists."_

The english dub is a bit different, Izumo says something about how it's quite common, but it boils down to the same thing, there are 'half-bloods' (quarter/eighth/three-quarter/etc.-bloods) that are exorcists, including in the True Cross Order. Honestly, I have not finished the manga/anime (second season came out when I wasn't paying attention so I'm having to rewatch the first one to get back up to speed on what happened last), so I don't know if any of the characters that have been met (besides the obvious Amaimon {[Amaymon](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwivhsr4kYHZAhWPwFMKHX-GCc0QFggpMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAmaymon&usg=AOvVaw1nJbvMGV2KYQ4T_0IcMclF)} and Mephisto Pheles {*cough* [Mephistopheles](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiqjpa0kYHZAhWN2VMKHbF9DJwQFggpMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMephistopheles&usg=AOvVaw30fpjRsIc634K9EqkSSf3k) *cough*}) are part or full demons. 

What I'm getting at though, is why shouldn't there be one in their class outside of Rin? Someone who, while being part demon, isn't quite on the same level as the Son of Satan. Of course, if you undertake this 'challenge', I do have a couple guidelines, not to mention a prompt that you do not have to adhere to, but might be helpful. I'll of course explain the character I created in accordance of these guidelines, and why he is the way he is.

First of all...Guidelines:

  * Your character should be  ** _at least_** ½ to ¾ demon 
  * This one isn't mandatory, but I suggest that he/she/they/it/etc. be a bit late to the first class, so they miss out on the opening drama and it makes it a bit easier to slip in a new face
  * This one  _is_ kind of mandatory: either your character is a bit of a dunce at sensing demons when they are not actively looking for them, or in situation where they would be feeling bloodlust, **_OR_**  they decide to keep their mouth shut on the fact that Rin is a half-demon (or whatever term they've run with in the anime, I haven't actually heard anyone call him anything but the Son of Satan, and I guess that's a qualifier in and of itself)
  * Finally, have fun with it.



 

See, relatively painless.

 

* * *

 

 

Now, before I go into what I've come up with already, I'm gonna explain some about my character, as he actually doesn't get much focus outside of a minor fight scene. His name is Solaris Praedo but goes by Sol ("Soul"), no he's not from Japan, but he applied to the Japan branch because he has issues with his parents, who are  _thrilled_ he's going to become an exorcist. (*Sarcastic eye-roll*) Anywho, he's  _technically_ a half-demon, the difference is the part that is demon is half-firebird/half-siren. So, he's ¼ firebird demon, ¼ siren, ½ human. I did math for this, and I can prove it. :D

#### Horizontal: Mother AaBb (AB being Siren genetics, ab being human genetics)

#### Vertical: Father AaBb (AB being Firebird genetics, ab being human genetics) 

 

  | **A,B** | **a,B** | **A,b** | **a,b**  
---|---|---|---|---  
**A,B** |  AA,BB |  aA,BB |  AA,bB |  aA,bB  
**a,B** |  Aa,BB |  aa,BB |  Aa,bB |  aa,bB  
**A,b** |  AA,Bb |  aA,Bb |  AA,bb |  aA,bb  
**a,b** |  Aa,Bb |  aa,Bb |  Aa,bb |  aa,bb  
  
[punnett square](http://www.bugaco.com/calculators/punnett_square.php#kind=2&sl=0) (in case the table doesn't come out right)

 

This works because there's the chance that instead of inheriting any human genetics, their offspring could have been totally demonic and vice versa, and the mixed results are varying strengths between the two genetics involved. For example, aA, BB (column 2, row 1 of results) would have been a child with very little human traits, a few siren traits, because that's where one of the dominant B comes from, and overwhelming firebird traits, a dominant A and B both from the father. The opposite for this would be Aa, BB (column 1, row 2). 

 

Wow...that went off the deep end, and I apologize for the lesson on reading punnett squares. I'm a science nerd, fear me. It boils down to that in my opinion, the genetics of a half-demon would be co-dominant. In Sol's case, he would fall under AA, bb (Some fire-bird, Some siren, twice the human).

Sol does  _not_ get along with his parents, who are on a watch list of sorts because of things they've done in the past. Hence why he only goes by Sol. He doesn't want anyone to bring up his parents. 

Sol is in that grey area between perpetually cheerful and lazy. He's always running a little late, but he's also always got a grin or an easy-going laugh to calm others down or make them feel better. He's tall and lanky, and can tie himself into knots because of how limber he is. He has a nervous tick that he circles the pad of his thumb with the point of his index finger twice when he's thinking about something uncomfortable to him, telling a lie, or talking about something he doesn't want to. When he fights, he releases a kind of holy fire (it's white) through verses and hand to hand combat, or he can ensnare opponents and empower allies with music. His fire takes time to build up though, and if he doesn't get time to actually heat up to flames, all he produces are intense heat waves, hot enough to scorch demon skin and cause Sol's hands to glow with heat, but not enough to actually burst into fire. (Naturally, Sol is impervious to heat) Unless he is in serious fight-or-flight mindset, it can take up to five minutes for Sol's fire to ignite once he uses one of his verses. {I do have a few of these already set aside for those of you who don't want to go scrounging for a bible and decide to use either Sol or another fire elemental}. When he fully unleashes his fire, it forms a kind of cowl around him that covers him in flames, forming a bird-like mask over his upper face out of pure fire. His hair also becomes flames, and a running gag I was going to be working with was that he's constantly burning hair-ties, because while he has this problem, he also refuses to cut it due to latent mating tendencies for his particular strain of firebirds. (Long, well groomed hair is fashionable (lols))

That's basically all I've got for now. If you want to run off with Sol, be warned that he's actually based on my OC for a My Hero Academia fanfiction I'm also trying to hammer out. So he's going to be sounding really similar if I ever get the darn thing written down and posted. Admittedly, _this_ Sol's powers are severely different and more limited as they aren't a quirk he can call on instinctively. 

Ah yes, now for the prompt:

 

* * *

 

 

            Yukio Okumera blinked upon letting his first class back into the room, seeing that there was an additional student filing in with the others. The teen was tall and lanky, with a whipcord body and long dark red hair pulled back in a braid. Burgundy bangs fell into large reddish-orange eyes set in a very angular face. Upon seeing Yukio’s uniform, the student raised on hand in a kind of wave, looking apologetic.

“Hiya teach, sorry for being late. I…uh, had some personal problems to take care of.” The student’s accent pinned him as someone who’d come quite a long way to attend True Cross Academy. Yukio shook his head, motioning for his students to take their seats.

“It’s alright, we haven’t started yet, but do try not to make a habit of being late, mister…” the redhead smiled and laughed. It was an easy, rolling sound that seemed to make even Rin relax a bit.

“I’m sure you have access to my records, but please, call me Sol, nothing else.” Sol circled the pad of his thumb twice with his index, a practiced and absentminded gesture. Yukio mentally noted that action and the fact that something about Sol’s name made the teen uncomfortable.

“Well, Sol, have you received a Tempt Taint?” he queried, deciding not to bring his tallest student’s private matters to light in front of the others. Sol nodded, still with his easy smile on his face.

“Sure have, teach.” It was definitely a nervous gesture, Yukio noticed as Sol rubbed his thumb again.

~          ~          ~

            Sol was, as it turned out, a very dedicated student. He and Suguro were tied as the top students in all of their exorcist classes, and in their regular classes. Unfortunately, while he was doing well in the actual classwork and on tests, Sol was not standing out as any of the different meisters. Even as summer break drew closer, the redhead had yet to exhibit anything beyond purely physical abilities. Sol seemed very averse to using weapons, even holy water…at least until the ‘boot camp’ that is.

            Renzo Shima gripped his k'rik as the ghoul tore at the barrier Moriyama had summoned, Bon and Konekomaru’s recitations making the hair on the back of his neck rise. The pink haired exorcist in training jumped as someone moved up to stand with him at the edge of the barrier, cracking their knuckles in a series of loud pops as they did.

“S-Sol?” Renzo stammered, the redhead wasn’t exactly known for his fighting talents, outside of out-and-out brawling. Hell, Sol didn’t even seem to have a weapon on him even now.

“Don’t worry ‘bout little ol’ me.” Sol drawled, reddish-orange eyes seeming to glow in the faint moonlight, “If that thing breaks through Moriyama’s barrier before Suguro or Miwa figure out its fatal verse, we’ll keep it back.” The redhead grinned, bright and carefree, like nothing was wrong. Renzo wanted to hit him.

            Konekomaru yelled as Moriyama fainted, her familiar’s barrier fading as she did. Renzo swiped at the ghoul with his k’rik, with little to no effect. Suddenly, the monster gripped the staff of his weapon and threw him into Sol, who managed to just barely keep from getting his eye stabbed out. When they had untangled themselves, it was to see Kamiki’s two familiars being thrown back and the ghoul advancing on Bon. Abruptly, Sol was no longer behind Renzo, instead he was slamming an open palm into the ghoul’s chest.

 _“For the Lord will execute judgement by fire, and his sword on all flesh, and those slain by the Lord will be many!”_ Sol chanted. A gout of smoke erupted under his palm, washing around the ghoul’s chest. The redhead seemed to bounce, roundhouse kicking the creature and making it stagger back. Bright red light engulfed Sol’s hand, making it glow like hot iron from a furnace, but all that was left of his initial attack was the ghoul’s singed skin centered around a black handprint.

“S-Sol, that was from Isaiah sixty-six, right?” Konekomaru gaped, and Renzo’s eyes widened. The redhead had legitimately pulled _part_ of a random verse seemingly without any thought. He might not know the book of Isaiah rote yet, but he knew those three lines seemed familiar.

“Can’t talk right now!” Sol replied with disproportionate cheer, diving forward with his red hand, “Shit, not enough build up!” the redhead somersaulted out of the way of a swipe, coming up with his leading hand, and snapping through one of the lower arms. Immediately, white fire reduced the severed limb to ashes. The ghoul screamed, reaching with its other three arms for the fast-moving opponent, and just managing to grab one of Sol’s legs as he rushed by, trying to take off another arm. The creature yanked his leg, and the redhead fell, cracking his skull against the floor before being hoisted upside down.

“Sol!” Renzo snatched up his k’rik and staggered to his feet. The red light in Sol’s hand dimmed, almost going out before suddenly flaring brighter than before, fire erupting from his palm and crawling up the teen’s arm to his shoulder.

“Consume and devour. Spirits of darkness, scramble in retreat and cower in shadows as light springs forward in a conflagration. Flames purify me, burn my soul and destroy all fear!” Instead of his usual easy-going tone, Sol’s voice was a rumbling growl. The fire engulfing his arm flared white, then lunged towards the hand the ghoul had wrapped around the wielder’s shin. The creature shrieked, and it was a mark of how tall Sol was that he didn’t go very far upon being released. Instead, as his hands caught him in a well balanced handstand, fire flared from one of his feet, and he proceeded to plant said foot in the ghoul’s face as the lights came on. Sol dropped to the floor and rolled towards them, blood streaming down his face and eyes almost glowing. His braid was coming unraveled, spilling wavy hair all over the place. For just a moment, Renzo froze, fear filling him up as Sol’s eyes met his. Just what the hell was this guy?

The ghoul abruptly disappeared, meaning Bon had succeeded in finding its fatal verse. Sol staggered forward, falling to his knees as the fire he had wielded went out, the leg that had been snagged by the foul creature still smoking from its touch.

“What the hell… Sol?” Bon frowned deeply as they all stared at the teen. Of course, Sol chose that time to collapse, unconscious as blood pooled around his head.

 

* * *

 

 

As you can see, Sol doesn't have much training, and is a bit on the fragile side when it comes to taking damage. The line italicized, for you guys' benefit 'cause I wasn't going to do that originally, is from Isaiah 66:16. The second chant is made up, and it's not supposed to be for the demons' Sol faces, but for his own demonic side, as a kind of limiter release. 

These are the other verses I have dug up that could be turned into attacks or simply used to build up to full on fighting:

  * In my heart it becomes like a burning fire, shut up in my bones, and I am weary of holding it in, and I cannot endure it. (part of Jeremiah 20:9)
  * Then the Lord rained on Sodom and Gomorrah brimstone and fire from the Lord out of heaven (Genesis 19:24)
  * For behold, the Lord will come in fire, and His chariots like the whirlwind, to render His anger with fury, and His rebuke with flames of fire. (Isaiah 66:15)



Those are just the ones I thought would be easy to work with that mention fire, here's the website I got them from: [45 Bible Verses about Fire](https://bible.knowing-jesus.com/topics/Fire) (There are numerous topics to explore on the site, not just about fire.)

 

* * *

 

 

So, I have no idea if this is a venture doomed to fail, but hopefully at least I've got it out of my head and let someone else have the reins. 

Have fun, if you do decide to do this, but please, at the very least shoot me a link so I can read your undoubtably wonderful work. If you use Sol, PLEASE, cite your source as he is one of my original characters. Don't make me hunt you down with a wooden spoon to gouge out your heart (it'll hurt more).

 

Ta ta!

 

\- G.E.A.S.

 


End file.
